Accident in the subway
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Un pequeño incidente en el metro hace que Kyle tenga que "disculparse" con cierto pelinegro pervertido.
1. Chapter 1

Principalmente quiero agradecerles por haberme dejado reviews en mis anterior drabble y one-shot, si llego a tener mínimo 10 reviews en este pequeño drabble me animaré para continuarlo o dejarlo tal y como está, depende de ustedes queridos lectores. Sin más que decir, los dejo leer.

~Accident in the subway~

Un joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche se encontraba en una estación del metro de la ciudad de Manhattan, el nombre de aquel joven era Stanley Randall Marsh, trabajaba como Diseñador Gráfico ¿ganaba lo suficiente? sí, tenía dinero para pagar las deudas, despensa y claro, también mantenía a su perro de raza Beagle llamado Bones.

Stan se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la estación, impaciente esperaba a que el metro llegará pronto o Craig Tucker, su jefe lo mataría por retrasarse, ya que sería la quinta vez que llegaba tarde en el mes.

― Carajo… ¿por qué tardará tanto el jodido metro?, se supone que tendría que llegar hace cinco minutos.

El metro ya estaba llegando a la estación mientras que Stan seguía murmurando uno que otro insulto hacia la maldita tardanza del metro.

― Ya era hora, maldición ―dijo mientras entraba al interior del metro ―, carajo de nuevo me tocará estar de pie.

Como pudo, Stan logró "acomodarse" entre tanta multitud. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta multitud en su pueblo natal South Park no había tantos habitantes como en Manhattan.

Cierto pelirrojo se encontraba delante del pelinegro, estaban demasiado juntos, el trasero del pelirrojo literalmente rozaba con la intimidad de Stan.

― Mhpm… ―susurró Stan cuando sintió el trasero del pelirrojo ya totalmente pegado hacia su intimidad.

Con inocencia el pelirrojo ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver a la persona que tenía detrás él, su mirada chocó con los ojos del pelinegro. Pronto sintió que "algo" estaba duro y chocaba con su retaguardia, dirigió su vista al causante de eso y vio claramente la erección que había causado hacia el pelinegro, alarmado se separo inmediatamente del pelinegro.

― ¡LO SIENTO! ―gritó el pelirrojo.

― No hay problema…―dijo Stan mientras con su portafolio escondía su ya reciente erección.

― Enserio, perdóname como hay tanta gente no hay espacio ni para estar a gusto de pie.

― Ya te dije que no hay problema, pelirrojo ―dijo Stan con tono burlón.

― Oh, mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski, te digo mi nombre solo para que no me digas "pelirrojo".

― De acuerdo, Kyle. Mi nombre es Stanley Randall Marsh.

― Un placer, Stan ―dijo Kyle mientras le sonreía al pelinegro.

― ¿El placer es todo mío? ―comentó Stan mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacia su intimidad ―, tú me entiendes, Kyle. ―dijo Stan mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Kyle no pudo evitar ponerse rojo por las palabras del pelinegro.

― Ya me disculpe por eso…

― Lo sé, pero me es divertido verte sonrojándote y disculpándote a cada rato, pelirrojo.

El metro llegó a una estación y se detuvo, Kyle se disponía a salir cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba.

― ¿Sabes, Kyle? ya se dé que forma puedes disculparte conmigo por lo de hace rato.

― Dijiste que "no importa" ahora, déjame en paz, Stanley.

― Hace un momento no me importaba, pero ahora sí.

Stan tomó la mano de Kyle, se dirigieron al baño para hombres, ya dentro del baño literalmente Stan empujo a Kyle dentro de un cubículo.

― Vamos a divertirnos un rato, pelirrojo―dijo Stan mientras se desabrochaba y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

¿The End?


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por todos sus reviews me animo a subir la continuación de esta "inocente" propuesta.

Es mi primer lemmon e.e así que si los logró aburrir, discúlpenme U.u

~Accident in the subway~

― Vamos a divertirnos un rato, pelirrojo―dijo Stan mientras se desabrochaba y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

**Kyle POV**

Estaba aterrado del miedo, ese tipo iba a violarme en un jodido cubículo de baño ¿por qué me pasa esto? la otra vez me había violado que irónicamente se parece mucho a Stanley.

Veo como Stan se baja los pantalones junto con su bóxer y…oh, dios mío…pude ver la erección que había causado hacia Stanley, su pene era ¿cómo describirlo? ¡Enorme! Esa es la palabra correcta.

― ¿Te gusta, pelirrojo? ―pregunta con cinismo Stan.

Stan me acerca su pene a mi rostro, me da unos golpecitos en el rostro con su pene, pronto roza su glande en mis labios con timidez le doy unas suaves lamidas al glande; lentamente voy descendiendo mi lengua por todo su pene, debo confesar que me gusta su sabor llego hasta la zona de los testículos los lamo lentamente, Stan suelta un ligero gemido y descaradamente empiezo a chuparle el testículo izquierdo.

Las manos de Stan agarran mi rizado cabello y con brusquedad me obliga a introducir su pene dentro de mi boca, me jala por detrás de mi cabello para verlo a los ojos, oh como amo esos ojos azules tan penetrantes, me escupe en la cara y vuelve a escupir pero su saliva llega a su glande, creo que es para lubricar mejor.

Tomó su pene entre mis manos y comienzo a masturbarlo, debo confesar que me está empezando a gustar todo ese asunto una que otra vez le doy unas lamiditas al pene y como señal de que le gusta lo que hago, el grande de Stan comienza a salir pre-semen.

― Kyle… ―

Estaba listo para volver a mamarle su pene, pero Stan me detuvo, me tomó del brazo y me jalo para que me levantara, lo miro confundido; él me dedica una sonrisa me planta un beso en los labios introduce su lengua hacia mi boca, comenzamos una lucha de lenguas, me gusta el sabor de su boca, es tan embriagante. El beso termina por la falta del oxígeno.

― ¿Te gusta, pelirrojo? ―pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

Asiento tímidamente, Stan comienza a desabrochar mi camiseta de cuadros y rayas cuando llega al último botón me despeja de aquella molesta camiseta, su mano llega hasta mi entrepierna, comienza acariciar por encima del pantalón.

― St..anley…―gimo su nombre nublado de deseo.

― Shh...solo gózalo, Kyle.

Stan deja de tocarme, comienza a quitarse su corbata; ya sin la corbata en su cuello suelta una ligera risa y me mira con malicia ¿Qué piensa hacerme?

― Pon tus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Obedienteme colocó mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, él empieza a enrollar mis muñecas con su corbata, ahora entiendo a donde quería llegar mi querido violador. Ya con las muñecas atadas, Stan se inclina un poco hacia mí, vuelve a dedicarme una sonrisa se acerca hacia mis labios para lamérmelos.

― Ahora empieza la verdadera diversión, pelirrojo.

Stan comienza a descender hasta mi cuello dónde comienza a morder mis hombros, su mano derecha llega hasta mi pezón (ya erecto) comienza a pellizcarlo con dos dedos.

― ¡Stan! ¡Agh..!

**Stan POV **

Oír sus gemidos hace que mi erección crezca sobremanera, adoro los dulces gemidos que hace mi querido pelirrojo.

Continuo descendiendo hasta llegar hasta su pecho ahí me quedó viendo sus rosados y erectos pezones.

Me acercó hacia su pezón izquierdo sin perder tiempo comienzo a succionarlo con brusquedad, hago que Kyle suelte varios gemidos, oh, sí…al carajo con Craig y con el trabajo que me espera en la oficina. Desciendo mi mano izquierda a dirección hacia su entrepierna, desabrocho sus pantaloncillos color verde oscuro, y por último bajo el molesto cierre. Bajó mi vista hacia su entrepierna, oh sí, esta lo bastante excitado ya hasta mojo con pre-semen su calzoncillo blanco.

Sin perder tiempo le arrancó su calzoncillo haciendo que se rompa de una maldita vez, hmp…no tiene un pene tan grande como él mío, pero al carajo me conformo. Tomó su pene con mi mano derecha y comienzo a masturbarlo, se me hace más fácil ya que está un poco lubricado con su pre-semen.

― Stan…me gu-sta…

Jodido pelirrojo ¿desde cuanto hace que no tenía sexo? Comienzo a masturbarlo más rápido y cuál fue mi sorpresa que a los pocos segundos se viene el muy desgraciado. Hmp…

**Kyle POV**

Demonios, tan rápido me he corrido, ladeo mi cabeza hacia otro lado, de aseguro se comenzará a reír de mí por no aguantar por más tiempo. Extrañamente mi querido violador me levanta del excusado en donde me encontraba sentado, ahora él se sienta sobre el excusado, me lanza una mirada que indica decirme 'siéntate'.

Separo un poco mis nalgas para así hacer más fácil su "Intromisión".

**Stan POV **

¿Qué piensa este pelirrojo? ¿cree que "haremos el amor"? al carajo, solo es sexo, enojado lo tomó de sus caderas y con brusquedad hago que mi pene entre en su ano.

― ¡STAN! ―gritó Kyle con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La estrecha entrada de Kyle me hace tan feliz…él inmediatamente comienza dar pequeños saltos haciendo que mi pene entre y salga rápidamente.

― Oh, Kyle…

― Hazme tuyo…querido violador….

¿Querido violador? ¿así me ha llamado?

― No soy un "querido violador", un querido violador no haría esto…

Dejó de penetrarlo para levantarme, lo pongo en posición de "4 patas" sus manos se apoyan en la tapa del excusado, vuelvo a penetrarlo y comienza un vaivén violento mis testículos llegan a chocar una y otra vez contra su trasero.

― ¡AH! ¡STAN! ―grita Kyle―, joder…rómpeme el culo, Stanley…

El vaivén incrementa cada vez, estoy a punto de llegar el clímax y presiento que el pelirrojo también está cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

― Estoy…a punto, ¡KYLE!

Me detengo y toda mi esencia está siendo depositada dentro del culo de Kyle, en pocos segundos Kyle también deja escapar una gran cantidad de semen.

Salgo lentamente del ano de Kyle, ya fuera veo como mi semen comienza a salir de su ano, sonrió satisfecho, ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en este mes.

Pasan los minutos y Kyle termina sentándose agotado y lleno de semen en el excusado.

Le quito la corbata que tenía atada en sus muñecas, me la coloco nuevamente en mi cuello, me subo mis bóxers nuevamente junto con el pantalón.

Oigo como alguien entra al baño, le doy una última mirada a Kyle antes de salir del cubículo, él me sonríe con inocencia, está cubierto de semen el jodido pelirrojo. Sacó de mi bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta que tiene mi número de casa; lo dejo por encima de su pecho.

― Ha sido divertido, ahora si estas del todo perdonado querido pelirrojo.

Salgo del cubículo y cuál es mi sorpresa en encontrarme con Craig.

― ¡STAN! ¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí? ¡YA DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN EL TRABAJO!

― Perdón, Craig. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el desayuno de esta mañana, tú entiendes.

Craig me mira con cara de 'no te creo ni una mierda'

Craig se acercó al cubículo dónde se encontraba un inconsciente Kyle.

― Carajo, Stan…

― Lo siento, Craig, ya sabes cómo es esto.

― Un momento…este tipo lo conozco ¡me lo había tirado la semana pasada!

― Tengo una idea, jefe… ¿Por qué no tirarnos a este pelirrojo juntos?

― Buena idea, Marsh. Te has ganado un ascenso.

Ambos pelinegros entraron al cubículo.

The End


End file.
